1 week and 2 days
by rutu14
Summary: L and Light have always been on opposite sides, but really it only takes a week to fall completely in love. (Light has memories) Yaoi boyxboy Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going according to plan. I was now chained to L with a pair of handcuffs and was working on the Kira case, trying to catch myself of all things. In the beginning I may have been unsure, but now I was dead set on creating the perfect world. I was about as close as I could get to L at the moment which gave me a slightly better chance at finding out L's real name.

I almost stumbled as L pulled on the handcuffs, but managed to keep my perfect posture.

"Light, would you please stop dawdling? There is a mass murderer to be found and apprehended," L said to me with the same blank face that he always wore. After he turned back around I rolled my eyes and walked behind him. In this building I always had to be careful with all the cameras around. One wrong move and my percentage of being Kira could go up or, worst case scenario, I could be caught, but with how careful I was being I doubted that would happen.

L and I entered the investigation room or the large building and went to sit in our seats, each in front of our own computer. I turned my computer on and went through the files that were on it. We hadn't gotten any new information for some time now, which was good for me, but made L depressed. L wasn't usually all that fun to be around when he was depressed, it was like he had his own personal rain cloud. He even pouted sometimes. It was actually kind of cute at times. My fingers immediately stopped typing and my eyes widened at the thought that had just passed through my head. Why did I think that? I felt L's eyes watching me warily so I made my fingers move and resumed typing, trying to forget about that thought.

Around 10:00pm the other members of the task force said that they would be leaving and L waved them off. My father shot me a look that looked something like 'Good luck son'. I looked at L. Sensing my eyes on me he turned to look back at me. Yeah, good luck to me.

Hours later it was starting to get late my eyes were starting to get droopy and I could feel myself getting tired. I leaned back into my chair, put my arm over my eyes, and sighed. I now held L's full attention. He had immediately turned to stare at me. I moved my arm from my face and turned to look at him.

"Could we go to bed now?" I asked casually, as if it were an ordinary thing to ask another man if youi could both go to bed.

"There's still a lot to be done," L replied.

"Oh, come on. We haven't found any new Information within the last few weeks and I doubt that we'll find anything worth staying up for tonight. Plus everyone else has already gone," I told him. L suddenly looked all around the room as though he hadn't realised that they had left, even though he was the one who waved them off and let them leave. L got up out of his awkward sitting position and looked back to me.

"I suppose you're right," he said and started on his way to our room and I followed behind. L abruptly stopped walking, causing me to almost run into him.

"Oh, by the way Light," L started. Oh great. I already knew where this was going. "Are you Kira?" and there it was. L had recently started asking me this at least once a day, sometimes more. I think it's because we haven't had any leads lately – perhaps he was also trying to catch me off guard, but it always started the same way so I doubted that was going to happen – but nevertheless it was getting on my nerves.

"Light?" L's monotone voice broke me out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"No, L. I am not – For the millionth time – Kira," I replied. L just huffed in annoyance that I wouldn't confess and kept walking. I knew that L knew that I was Kira, but it wouldn't rally be a problem unless he got substantial evidence and the only way to do that would be to either find the Death Note or somehow get Misa to talk – although the world would most likely explode before that happened.

We finally reached the room and L unlocked it. We both stepped inside and L took off my handcuff so that I could change. I no longer showered twice a day like I used to as I now found it quite awkward since L had to apparently be watching me literally 24/7. Once I had finished changing L put the handcuff back onto my wrist. We both got into the king size bed. Me laying down and L sitting in his usual position with his laptop. I rolled my eyes for the second time today. I rolled over so that I could look at him.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep for once?" I asked him.

"Like I said earlier; there is work to be done," I swear I felt a vein in my head pop as he said that.

"God, L. At this rate you're going to die at abnormally early age,"

"You probably want that to happen don't you?" For some reason his comment really stung.

"You know what? Fine! Do what you want! See if I care!" I saw L's eyes widen before I turned around, putting my back to him. About a minute later the light coming from L's laptop disappeared and I felt him moving around. Once he had stopped moving I figured that he had laid down.

"I'm sorry Light," I heard him whisper so quietly that I almost couldn't hear and I genuinely smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

When L and I entered the Task Force room in the morning we were greeted by Matsuda smiling like an idiot as per usual.

"You guys look way happier than you did yesterday," he said. I stared at him strangely while L just seemed to ignore him.

"Oh, really?" I asked. Now that I looked back at L it looked as if there was a faint hue of pink. Was he… blushing?

"Yeah I don't know what it is, but it almost seemed as if you were fighting before and you made up last night," Matsuda continued on, but I wasn't really listening anymore. I was staring at L in curiosity. He was definitely blushing, but it was very faint and it seemed as if no one else had noticed yet. I decided since he actually ended up being pretty nice to me last night that I would reward him in a way.

"Yeah you're right Matsuda. Now, if you'll excuse us we have work to do," Matsuda's face had lit up when I had told him that he was right. I guess he didn't hear those words all that often. I moved forward to L who seemed in something akin to a state of shock seeing as how he wasn't moving and was just staring straight ahead. I came up behind him and put my hands on his back, trying to ignore my suddenly increased heart rate and pushed him over to our seats. This only seemed to darken the pink on his cheeks. It looked as though I had succeeded in saving L from humiliation, but at a price. Now everyone was looking at _me_ strangely.

"Light?" I heard L whisper. I stopped scowling at everyone for staring at me on favour of turning to face L.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh…" L's cheeks seemed to darken even another shade and I felt my heart skip a beat, but I still didn't know why. "Thanks," I smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome," L's eyes widened and he quickly turned away from me. I think that Matsuda really was right, I did feel happier today.

About two hours after we had started working somebody tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Aizawa.

"What is it?" I asked cheerfully. Aizawa seemed taken aback for a moment by my joyfulness, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Miss Misa Amane is here," he said. I put my hand to my forehead and was barely able to hold back a groan. I had completely forgotten about the date that we had scheduled for today.

"Alright, let her in," I replied. Two seconds later she came bursting in through the door.

"Oh, Liiiiigggghhhhht!" she cried out in her shrill, high pitched voice. She immediately ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck, practically hanging off of me.

"Hello Misa," I said, my annoyance obvious in my voice, but – as always – she either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it. In my peripheral vision I saw L smirk at my discomfort and I turned to glare at him.

"Hey Light~, can we go on our date now," Misa asked. I was only just able to hold back a groan. I had completely forgotten that Misa had made plans for us to go on a date. I put on my best smile and directed it at her.

"I'd love to go, but I think we're pretty busy right now. I'm not sure if L will let us go," I replied. We both turned to L begging him with our eyes. She wanted to ge and I was pleading with him to say that I had to stay. He caught my look and just grinned. My eyes widened and my heart once again skipped a beat. Evedn with the confusion of the way that I had just reacted I still knew what his expression meant. I watched as L opened his mouth and I silently begged him to not continue.

"I'm sure that a break would be good, but remember, usual rules, I have to come along too," I cringed as Misa squealed in my ear and once again gave L my deadliest glare. He reallt loved to torture me didn't he.

XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX

"And then she was like –," I ended up tuning out Misa's blathering faster than I thought I would. I stared ahead, getting lost in my thoughts, but remembered to nod every once in a while to make Misa think that I was listening.

_Why was I reacting the way I was to L? Whenever he did something that I suppose that girls (and Matsuda) would consider as 'cute', I reacted as if I had a… romantic interest in him. For once in my life I didn't understand what was going on._

I glanced over to L to find that he was watching me closely. I locked eyes with him and after a second he turned away while blushing. My brows furrowed in confusion. Why was L acting like a… a… love sick school girl? My eyes widened and Misa spoke to me before I could process what had just gone through my head.

"Light~ are you listening?" she whined, reaching over and latching onto my arm.

"Of course I am," I replied and flashed her a smile. She blushed and continued talking.

XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX

I relaxed into my seat and groaned. Misa had finally left.

"You know you shouldn't manipulate Amane's feelings like that," L said staring straight ahead at his computer. I jolted up out of my seat.

"What the –! You're the one who told me to keep her a my girlfriend," I said, almost yelling.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I apologize. I forgot," he said. I slowly sat back down.

"Geez, don't you think that you should remember something like that?" I once again relaxed into my chair then looked around the room, only just realising that L and I were the only ones there. I turned back to L to see him eating pastries from a plate that hadn't been there a second ago.

"When did you…" L turned to look at me.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Never mind. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I gave them a week off,"

"A week? Is that really okay just having the two of us working? Shouldn't there be someone around to watch us?"

"Why? Are you planning to do something?"

"No! Of course not!" I yelled with my hands up. Not at the moment anyway.

"Relax. We haven't found anything new for weeks so there isn't any point in working them to the bone when there is nothing to find and I have Watari watching the cameras," L said. After that we sunk into an awkward silence and it stayed like that for the rest of the day.

XXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXX

For once, both L and I were laying in the bed back to back. He hadn't even so much as looked at his laptop let alone turned it on since we had been in the room. He probably didn't want to have to deal with another outburst from me.

"Thanks for not turning your laptop on," I said quietly.

"You're welcome. I suppose that getting dome sleep every once in a while is a good idea," L replied just as quietly. I briefly wondered if he got enough sleep that the bags under his eyes would disappear, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't imagine him without the dark circles. While I was lost in my thoughts I realised that L had fallen asleep. I couldn't even begin to imagine how tired he was. He had probably gone through most of his life without a full night's sleep. I turned around to face him while leaning on my elbow with my head resting on my hand. While I had been thinking L had turned around so his face was now facing me. I watched him carefully for a few seconds and decided that his face was very peaceful. Without even thinking I leaned in a brushed his messy hair out of his face and kissed him on his forehead. Finally realising what I was doing I was shocked by my actions and immediately pulled back as if I had been burned. I turned away from L and tried to get to sleep, all the while trying to forget my actions. Unknown to me, L was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

L and I walked into the investigation room early in the morning as usual. The only difference was that it was much more peaceful and quiet since the rest of the taskforce wasn't here in the building. There was no Matsuda running around dropping papers and Aizawa wasn't yelling at him to be more careful. I sighed and stretched my hands out in front of me sighing.

"Aren't you perhaps becoming a little too relaxed around me?" L said, breaking the silence. I thought for just a moment and realised that he was right. I really had been acting very relaxed around him lately.

"It's only natural isn't it? To become relaxed around the person that you're with 24/7?" I replied, not really knowing myself why I felt calm and relaxed near him.

"Perhaps… if that person wasn't somebody who was trying to prove that you're a mass murderer," L said looking at me, waiting for my reaction as always.

"I don't know what it is, but I've just been feeling more calm near you lately –"

"Is this a love confession?" L asked. My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks warming as I blushed. I put my hand up to my face trying to hide my blush and stuttered out my answer, completely out of character.

"N-no, of course not. Are you crazy?"

"Hm…" he put his thumb to his mouth looking as though he was thinking hard. "There is a slight possibility that your statement is true,"

"Huh?" I asked confused and glad that he didn't say anything about me blushing.

"There is a slight possibility that I may be crazy," he explained. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's just a saying, Ryuzaki,"

"Point five percent," L said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"You rolled your eyes at me so the possibility of you being Kira went up point five percent,"

"What? You can't just raise my percentage just because I rolled my eyes at you!"

"I can and I will," he said and I crossed my arms, leaned back in my seat and glared at him. We continued the rest of the day in silence, trying our hardest to find something new on Kira. Well, of course I wasn't trying my absolute hardest, but I made sure to look like I was. : looked as though he was thinking very hard, his eyes never once leaving the computer screen, but his hand never touched the mouse or keyboard. I watched him from the corner of my eye, expecting him to notice my staring, but he never even batted an eye. I carefully studied the contours of his face from hid dark eyes to the slope of his nose. When I reached his lips I paused and wondered if they were as soft as they looked. I blinked quickly, shocked at where my thoughts had taken me. I turned back around to my computer as fast as I could and ended up making my chair fall over. The clattering sound that I made with my hasty actions seemed to break L out of his thoughts. He turned towards me and was most likely surprised by what he saw. I was sitting on the ground, the chain of the handcuffs was wrapped around the chair, and I could feel the slight blush that had crept onto my face. L just stared down at me incredulously, not even offering me a hand.

"Light?" he started slowly.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" L sounded incredibly amused and looked as if he were about to burst out laughing.

"Oh, you know. Just decided to do some spring cleaning and falling out of my chair seemed to be the fastest way to get to the floor," I replied, sarcastically.

"But it's not even spring," L said and I laughed. L was now looking somewhat confused which was definitely a rare sight.

"I can't believe that out of my stupid explanation that was what you found to be strange," I explained to him, trying to hold in my laughter. L's eyes watched me as I sat on the floor laughing. After a few seconds he smiled and laughed himself.

"You look ridiculous right now," he told me. I stopped laughing and just listened as he laughed. I wasn't going to say that it was the most beautiful sound in the world, but it was pleasant. At that time I felt as if we had grown a little bit closer.

Whatever it was that I had 'felt' earlier was wrong. A few hours later L was treating me even more coldly than he had been before. He would now give me only one word replies when I had tried to start a conversation to try and alleviate my boredom. He wouldn't even look at me when I talked to him. I had wondered if he had somehow found something new on the case and felt a brief wave of worry wash over me, but I quickly dismissed that theory since I was almost positive that he would have told me if he came across anything ground-breaking. I just couldn't fathom as to why he was set on ignoring me. I watched him carefully and decided to try again to make conversation.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Mmm..?"

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"Just wondering what has you so engrossed," I replied.

"Why?" he asked once again and I had to wonder if he was actually listening to me.

"Hmm… well, today I ate sweets, snuck away to school without you noticing, found out that elephants are actually purple, realised that you're really a mass murderer, have a secret long lost twin brother" he still wasn't paying attention so I decided to be daring. "And I _sooo_ want to have sex with you," that definitely got his attention and he whirled around to face me with a bright red face.

"Wh-What did you s-say?" he asked. It was the first time that I had ever heard him stutter. I just about burst out laughing at his shocked expression and grinned at him.

"Nothing. Nothing," I replied with a dismissive wave of my hand. He turned back to his computer, but I could tell by his troubled face that there was something that he wasn't telling me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well before I get started I have some thanks to give out. Thank you to reviewers: Dori (Guest) and IchigoPudding. Thank you to followers: MoonLawliet, Deathday1313, MaiaLynn, Matt. , and IchigoPudding. Finally thank you to CrimsonLaurana for favouriting. Now onto the show. Enjoy!**

I woke up before L for once. In most cases it would usually be L who woke me up at six in the morning. I was thinking about getting him back for always making us get up so early, like throw water on his face or something, but as I was starting to get out of the bed I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Not only had I forgotten about the handcuffs, but I hadn't noticed how peaceful L looked in his sleep either. He was completely relaxed and for some reason had a slight smile on his lips. He was… beautiful. I couldn't remember when I had stopped yelling at myself for thinking such thoughts, but it didn't even matter anymore. I was captivated. I hadn't even realised that I was starting to lean in towards him until he started to stir. I shot back, just barely missing hitting my head on the headboard of the bed. I shakily put my hand up to my mouth. Had I been about to… kiss… L?

Since this morning I had been feeling very awkward around L. I couldn't even look at him without being reminded of the events that had transpired that morning. I had been blushing almost the whole time feeling completely embarrassed.

"-ight. Light. Light Yagami!" I jolted out of my seat at the sound of L's voice which had broken me out of my thoughts. I gripped my chest, trying to slow my heartbeat.

"What? What is so important that you had to give me a heart attack," I asked him. He laughed. "What now?"

"Do you realise how ironic it would be if you of all people had a heart attack?" L replied. I snorted.

"Oh, yes. That would be hilarious except for the fact that I would be dead," I said sarcastically.

"Mmmm… I suppose that would be a shame," I swear my eye twitched, "since after all…" L turned towards me and looked slightly to the side. "Light is my first friend," he finished, smiling brightly with a slight pink colour on his cheeks. I took a step back, surprised, as a blush covered my own cheeks. What was with that unbearably cute face? My heart skipped a beat once again. What was happening with me? L frowned.

"Light are you alright? You look flushed," he said, concerned. I sat back down in my chair, trying to calm myself.

"Ah, no, I'm fine," I told him.

"Good, because today I have decided that we will be going outside," I stared at him in shock.

"No way! We are not wearing these outside, in public," I said holding up my arm with the handcuff on it.

"But I must keep you in my sight at all times," L replied with his usual blank face.

"I promise to stay near you at all times," He seemed to think about it.

"Fine, but if you escape me I _will _have you detained," I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah,"

We had entered a large candy shop as I had thought that we would at some point in this trip. As soon as we had stepped into the store it was as if L had immediately transformed into a child. He was picking up different candies left and right. I went over to him and took some of the candy that was about to spill out of his hands.

"Thank you, Light," he said without even turning around.

"You know that you shouldn't eat so many sweets," I told him. He just hummed and continued on his way through the store. I followed him until I was stopped by an elderly woman.

"You two make such a cute couple," she said smiling kindly. I shook my head.

"N-no, we aren't-"

"Young love is so wonderful," she interrupted me, looking as if she was remembering something from her past. She suddenly came back to the present.

"He seems like one of those types that's hard to replace, you'd better hold onto him, dear," she said. I opened my mouth to tell her that she was wrong, that we weren't a couple, but then I looked back over to him and I felt a smile grace my lips.

"I will," I watched the old woman walk away with a smile on her face, then found my way back to L.

"Hey are we almost done here?" I asked L as he entered yet another candy shop. He nodded.

"Yes, this is the last one,"

"Thank goodness," I said relieved. We hadn't done much all day other than going to candy stores. Not exactly my idea of a fun day considering that I don't even like sweets. I followed L around the store, making sure that we didn't lose sight of each other since for some reason it was very crowded.

"You know Light, you really should try eating some sweets sometime," L told me suddenly.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked confused as to way he would say something like that.

"Don't you know? You are what you eat. That means if you eat a lot of sweets then you must be sweet, right?" he said turning to stare at me very seriously. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you almost done?" L picked up one more piece of candy. We paid and finally went back to the task force headquarters.

I set the last few bags of candy onto the floor.

"Jeez, L. What do you do with all of this?" Luckily at some point in the day, L had gotten Watari to get him a car to carry around all of his sweets, but it still took at least five trips to get everything inside.

"What a silly question, Light. I'm going to eat it of course," L stated as if it were a normal occurrence for one person to eat so much candy, although I suppose that it was normal to him.

I lied in the bed with my arms behind my head. What was wrong with me? I was now even blushing when he smiled or made a cute face, I'm also calling him cute. I groaned quietly, not wanting to wake L up who had immediately fallen asleep when his head had hit the pillow. It made me want to tear my hair out in frustration. Also, what had possessed me to say that to the old woman? My thoughts were interrupted by a yawn as I realised that I was also extremely tired from the day of candy shopping. I shifted into a more comfortable position to sleep. My problems could wait until tomorrow morning.


	5. Christmas Special

**Okay so sorry that this is a day after Christmas I had no internet where I was. Anyway, I would once again like to thank everyone for reading my story. Special thanks to reviewer lighter-kun. Also thank you to xXMikeyLovesYouXx, Bleeding Destruction, and Miss S. Grechy for favouriting. Finally thanks toUnseenRangerGal, Bleeding Destruction, and xXMikeyLovesYouXx for reviewing. Also just so everyone knows this doesn't affect the regular storyline, it's just a little Christmas gift for you guys while you wait for the next chapter. Plus if you guys have anything that you'd like to see I'm open to ideas, I of course can't guarantee that your ideas will be used, though. So leave you feedback and such. Merry (late) Christmas!**

_Line Breaker_

"So, Ryuzaki, it's Christmas tomorrow," Matsuda said slyly to the detective.

"Yes and you're pint being," Ryuzaki replied, slightly annoyed at the fact that his work was being interrupted. Matsuda sighed as if he couldn't believe that he would have to explain.

"Do you think that maybe we could do something fun?" he asked, hope seeping into his voice.

"Evil doesn't take a break for Christmas, Matsuda," Matsuda pouted. I had been watching the exchange between the two and knew that neither one would win the other over.

"I think Matsuda may actually be right," I said finally speaking up, though saying those words left a slight bad taste in my mouth.

"And why would you say that Light?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well it isn't good for oyu to be working 24/7 without any breaks. I think it would be good for everyone… you included," I watched L as he pondered over the idea. By this point we had everybody in the room listening into our conversation with a look of hope in their eyes. L stood up, the chain on our wrists clinking, and turned to face everyone.

"I have decided that tomorrow we will have a Christmas party. As I do not know much about such events, I shall leave it to the lot of you to plan it. You are all dismissed for the rest of the day to go and plan," with that L turned back around and exited the room, dragging me behind him.

_Line Breaker_

We were of course having the party inside the building since I was not permitted to leave and L refused to show his face. So, because of that L and I now stood in awkward silence, in front of one of the many hotel looking doors. L seemed to shift uneasily before speaking.

"For some reason, I feel as though I have made a mistake," he said.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," I said opening the door. We were immediately bombarded by Matsuda who put a Santa hat onto L's head and a pair of reindeer antlers onto mine. I turned to look at him with a sour look on my face. "Oh look, you were right," I told him. He took one look at me and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him surprised.

"Y-you look ridiculous," L said through gasping for breath. Matsuda seemed to be the first to recover.

"Yeah, lighten up Light," I smirked and looked at L. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Red is sooo you're colour," I purred and his cheeks changed to match his hat. Everyone laughed at him.

"Geez, what did you say to him Light?" Matsuda asked laughing lightly. I put my finger up to my lips.

"Shh, it's a secret," I replied then grabbed L's wrist and dragged him inside the room.

Inside there were decorations everywhere, from colourful lights to a large Christmas tree set up in a corner of the room. There were ornaments and small fabric angels hanging from the ceiling. You had to be careful where you walked in fear that you'd knock something down with your head. Still holding onto L's wrist I ducked under an angel that was hanging low as I dragged him to the center of the room where everyone was standing. As we got closer I noticed that each person had a glass of eggnog in their hands and at first it confused me as to why my father had a glass since he was not all that fond of the drink. IT was then that I realised that it must have alcohol in it. Aizawa handed L and I a glass each with my father telling me 'only one' since I was, of course, still a minor, though I knew that I would most likely be having more than that. I turned to see how L was doing and watched in shock as he downed his glass in a few seconds then held it out to be refilled. Aizawa reached out slowly, as if adriad that L would bite him or something, and took his glass to be refilled.

_Line Breaker_

Now I had realised some time ago that I had a thing for L, but what I had never expected was for me to have him sitting on my lap, drunk. For what was probably the first time in my life I was glad that I was the youngest one in the room. It seemed to be that I was the only one completely sober, which was why nobody thought anything of their boss sitting on my lap, molesting me. He was massaging my thighs and rubbing up against me. His face was flushed and I'm sure that mine looked similar, but not from alcohol. I could feel my body reacting to L's actions, becoming slightly aroused. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"L, maybe you should stop," I told him, temporarily foretting to use his alias. I watched as he looked up at me through his lashes. I swallowed thickly at the sight of his flushed face.

"Why?" he replied languidly, moving up closer towards me. He licked my neck and I shivered in response. I watched him for a moment, wanting him to do something else until my thoughts came back to me.

"B-because, it's undignified to do thid tyupe of thing in public," I told L, trying to discourage him from continuing. He did no such thing and instead just smirked at me sensually. My breath caught in my throat.

"Who cares?" L said. I gawked at him indiginately.

"Well, I for one do, and if they were sober I'm sure that they would too," I said, gesturing to the rest of the taskforce who were laughing and stumbling around the room, except for my father who seemed to keep his posture and aura even while completely wasted.

"But they're not sober and since when have I ever cared what you thought?" L told me. I was shocked that he could still carry on a generally normal conversation – not including the content – while completely drunk, even if it was _L_. L moved his crotch againast mine, bringing me out of my thoughts. I hissed,. I had just about had enough of this. I did have a reputation to hold up, not everyone completely forgets what happened the noight they were drunk. I had to uphold the image of the perfect hard-working, _straight_, A grade student, especially in the presence of my father,not to mention that Watari sat somewhere watching the cameras completely sober. I pushed L away from me and watched as his face turned to an upset expression, his mouth changing into a pout.

"What is it, Light~?" L whined, disappointed that he had been stopped. I looked him over carefully before speaking.

"Look, you may not care about hat you're doing, but I do and that's why you have to st—Mmph!" My eyes widened as L suddenly moved forward, placing his lips on mine. I tried to push him off, but he had too good of a hold on my shirt. After a few seconds I melted into the kiss and started to move my lips against his. He leaned into me as I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. L complied and I moved my tongue throughout his mouth, tasting him. L's light moan brought me back to my senses. I pushed him back, holding him at arm's length.

"L, we can't do this here," I said firmly.

"Then let's go somewhere else," L replied slurring slightly, finally showing signs that he was drunk. As much as the idea of going to another room with L appealed to me, I knew that I shouldn't take advantage of him while he was intoxicated.

"Liigghhhttt~" L whined, moving his hands down and actually grabbing my crotch. I moaned and the idea of a room was suddenly that much more appealing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I once again pushed L away.

"L, you have to sto—" I stopped talking as L swayed slightly then passed out on my chest. I sighed, what a handful he is.

_Line Breaker_

I dropped L unceremoniously onto his bed. I shook my head as I looked down at him. He slept peacefully with a slight smile on his face. Leave it to him to practically offer sex then pass out. What a buzz kill, I thought while chuckling lightly. I reached down and pulled back the sheets and comforter that L was laying on and put them on top of him. As I turned to leave I felt a pull on my shirt. I turned around expecting L to be awake, but I was surprised when I saw that he was still sleeping quietly. I smiled gently and took his hand off of my shirt. Taking my shirt off I climbed into the bed beside L. He immediately snuggled into my chest. He opened one eye and looked up at me. I watched him in annoyance.

"You were awake the whole time?" I asked. He nodded, smiling mischievously. I shook my head and just wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He leaned into me, his breath starting to get deeper.

"I… love you, Light," he said as he fell asleep.

"I love you too," I replied and kissed his forehead. L then fell asleep in my arms. I moved so that his head was under mine. I closed my eyes, relaxing, as I could feel the day's events come crashing down on me with dizzying force. I once again squeezed L tighter and, before falling asleep, whispered,

"Merry Christmas, L"


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, so, new chapter. First let me get my thanks out of the way. Thanks to yourmumlol, GrimmjowYaoi, NeonEyes, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, and BarbwireHeart for following. Thanks to GrimmjowYaoi and BarbwireHeart for favouriting. Thank you to reviewers Deathday1313 and BarbwireHeart. I have actually realised that I have still yet to do a disclaimer. (I always forgot) So here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters in any way.**

**There. Now that all of those "boring" things are done with here is the Chapter 5. Enjoy. **

_Line Breaker_

I woke up in a rather… precarious situation. I was lying on my back and L had, in the night, managed to drape himself over top of me. His legs were entwined with mine and he was practically hugging me. I started as I finally realized how close together we were. At my movement L groaned and I was afraid that he would wake up and become aware of our position, which I didn't particularly want. I tried to think of way that I would be able to move without making L regain consciousness. I attempted to shift away from him but all that did was get him to cuddle closer to me. I held back a groan of frustration in fear of waking him. It seems that everything that I had done to keep L sleeping had been for nothing because he was starting to stir anyway. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his hands to rub them. I laid there silently watching him and thinking that his actions were unbelievably cute. It seemed that it was then that L realised that he was lying on top of me. His eyes widened and he scrambled off of me frantically, hitting his head off of the headboard. He let out a groan of pain and held the back of his head, looking down. I quickly moved over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him concerned. He didn't answer for some time and I was about to ask him again, along with the proper questions you ask when there is a chance of a concussion, when he looked up. There was a fierce blush on his face and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"S-sorry," he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked at him for a moment before replying, not understanding why he was apologizing.

"What for?"

"For laying on you like that, I could imagine that it would have been quite uncomfortable for you," L replied, finally looking at me. His blush had somehow darkened even more and his expression was undeniably cute. Without even thinking I leaned in and placed my lips onto L's. Suddenly realising what I was doing I immediately pulled away in shock to see L staring at me with wide eyes. I started to turn away to leave, but then remembered the chain connecting to our wrists and turned back around. Neither one of us talked and silence settled over us. I looked down and away from him, my thoughts running circles in my head. What was I doing? I'm Kira I can't be doing this, falling in love with the enemy. Wait, had I already fallen in love with L? Looking over to him he was still hunched over by the headboard and I could see the wheels in his head turning as he slowly lost the shocked expression. I watched him carefully as he moved his hand to his back pocket and pulled something out that glinted in the light of the room. He moved the object to his other hand that the handcuff was on. It was then that I realised that what he was holding was the key. He unlocked the cuff from his wrist, then attached it to the bed. L got off of the bed cautiously and quickly made a break for the door. I sat staring at the door in mild shock as it automatically closed behind him.

_Line Breaker_

I couldn't believe that L had left me here alone. There really wasn't anything to do while handcuffed to a bed, at this point I wouldn't have minded if Misa or Matsuda walked through the door right now to keep me company. Although I am a little glad that the only person that was monitoring the security cameras was Watari. I still had no idea why I had even done that. Why I had… kissed L. I hit the wall with the side of my fist.

"Shit," How had this even happened? I cradled my head in my hands trying to think everything through. It was now obvious to me that I had somehow developed feelings for L. Though not so much that I'd call it love… yet. That was what scared me, that one word – yet. As I thought about it I realised that I had already become slightly adverse to the idea of killing L if I were to fall completely in love with him I already knew that it would be impossible to kill him. I hit the wall again trying to get rid of my frustration. I felt so stupid right now – on a Matsuda level – which was a rare occurrence. I wish that I had opened my mouth and talked to L before he bolted out of the room, maybe then I wouldn't feel like such an idiot.

_Line Breaker_

I had sat on the edge of the bed waiting for quite some time when L finally walked back through the door. He stood still for a few minutes just watching me, as if he was scared that I was going to hump him or something. I couldn't do that even if I had wanted to. The jingling of the handcuff chain seemed to remind him of that fact and slowly inched closer, but made sure to keep out of my reach. L looked down and to the side as he spoke.

"I apologize for locking you in here alone for so long," he said quietly. I nodded slowly.

"It fine. I'm sorry… for what I did earlier," I replied. I watched in astonishment as L's entire face right up to his ears turned a nice shade of cherry red.

"I-It's alright," we fell into the usual awkward silence. Suddenly we both tried to talk at the same time.

"You go first," L told me.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, as an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness. "I think that we should just forget about this," for some reason saying those words made a pang of pain go through my body. My eyes widened aas a look of what seemed to be hurt passed over L's face, but it was gone faster than it had came.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose that it's a good idea," L said in a defeated voice. I felt relieved, but even so why did I feel like even more of an idiot than before?


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay. I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I'll save you from me blathering on about why the chapter is so late so that you can just read the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Thanks for…**

**Following: meandmyGlassheart, AlyN14N, not-impressed, summerhazel, ScoutieLove, LYnM, LordLoveless, and Terrible Feels.**

**Reviewing: Deathday1313, not-impressed, VictoriaLucia, GrimmjowYaoi, Guest, and Terrible Feels.**

**Favoriting: VictoriaLucia, Terrible Feels, and FoxKitten15.**

_Line Breaker_

The next morning I really wanted to say that everything was back to normal, but in reality I knew that was definitely not true. L hadn't even looked at me, let alone talked to me all morning. I had almost expected… no wanted him to say something about the day before. We had moved down to the computers like always, but the space between us wasn't normal. It wasn't that same awkwardness that was usually there, but was instead filled with a kind of stagnant air. It was unsettling. I snuck glances at L when he wasn't paying attention – not that he ever really was. I noticed that his hands had stopped moving along the keyboard of the computer and I felt the sudden urge to wipe away the indent on his brow that had recently formed. It was obvious that he was thinking very hard about something, but I wasn't sure what. Although as a light, almost unnoticeable blush covered his cheeks I figured that I could chance a guess. I opened my mouth, getting ready to finally talk to him, but when his features suddenly twisted down into a frown I immediately shut my mouth. I watched as his face showed so many emotions that I had never seen before. I was surprised watching as almost every emotion possible passed over the face of a person who rarely ever showed what he was feeling. I tentatively reached towards him, stopping just before my fingers touched him. Making my decision I laid my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to face me. I almost gasped at the expression on his face. He just looked so… lonely. Had what I done last night really affected him that much? I put my other hand on his opposite shoulder.

"Are… Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" I asked him slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer. I didn't want to hear that I had upset him. His eyes became wary, as if he didn't want to answer. Seeing this changed my mind about wanting him not to answer. He looked slightly to the side.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice unwavering. I didn't believe him for one second, but I also didn't want to say anything. I knew that I would probably say the wrong thing and I didn't need him even more upset with me. I looked at him sternly in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I said, my voice laced with concern. A few seconds passed, both of us sitting as still as statues, until L nodded slowly. I watched L carefully as he turned back to his screen, his hands once more moving swiftly across the keyboard. I turned back to my own screen, keeping up the pretense of working even though I was really watching him from the corner of my eye.

"So, have you found anything yet?" I asked, trying to clear the awkwardness and tension that was still lingering in the air.

"No," it seemed that all that my attempt at conversation had only served to worsen the awkwardness. I leaned back in my chair, finally giving up on pretending to work. L barely spared me a glance as I sighed and slid down in the chair, something that I rarely did. I knew that I needed to stop and think about everything that had happened, I didn't like the way things were and it was putting me into a rather sour mood. Despite the fact that I wanted to think I didn't want to do so in front of L. Even if he wasn't paying attention to me I didn't want him to catch me thinking as he was sometimes able to see right through me. It would have to be later tonight when L fell asleep, something that had seemed to become a regular occurrence. I turned my attention back to L. I wanted to talk to him, but I felt that if I tried again I would just make things worse.

_Line Breaker_

Today had been horrible. Other than my failed attempt at conversation that morning L and I hadn't said a single word to each other. I was now lying in the spacious bed, L as far away from me as he could get without falling out of the bed. I looked towards him and saw that his breathing had yet to even out, meaning that he wasn't asleep. I hoped that he would sleep; I had figured that he would since he had been sleeping every night of the week, but L was rather unpredictable.

About an hour passed and L was still not asleep. He was definitely close though since he was fairly still and his breathing had calmed slightly. Even I was getting tired and I was unsure whether I would be able to stay up long enough to be able to think about what I had done and what I should do. After what had seemed like hours of waiting, L's breath evened out and slowed, signaling that he was finally asleep. I stared up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. I needed to understand what I felt for L. I thought about how much I liked it when he laughed or smiled. I thought about how my eyes seemed to always be focused on him. I realised that my thoughts would always drift off to him. I thought about how soft his hair looked and how badly I wanted to run my fingers through it. I thought about how we were both on the same level of intelligence. I tried to think of something that I disliked about L, but couldn't come up with anything other than the fact that he was L, the world's greatest detective. I am Kira, I told myself, not wanting to believe that this was really happened. Even as I tried to convince myself that because I was Kira I couldn't possibly feel this way, but even as I thought this I found myself not caring in the slightest. It hit me then with full force. I was almost completely in love with L.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow. Hey, guess what? I'm not dead… yet. I may still die after exams are done. Anyway, I am managing to just get the next chapter out before exams which I didn't think would happen. Sorry I've been gone for so long, I seemed to have just dropped off of the face of the internet. Sorry about that, but I've just been very busy lately and as much as I hate to say it, fanfiction does tend to be near the bottom of my list of priorities.**

**So just to let you guys know there will be two more chapters of this story. I am holding a contest for what I do next because I am a little unsure. So, this is what's happening. You guys PM me with a pairing and a prompt. Now I may not know the pairing. It doesn't have to be anime, but I would prefer that it is. If I don't know the pairing or what they're from I will tell you and you can either give me a new paring or tell me what anime it's from and I may watch it. Anyway here are the rules in short,**

**PM me a pairing and prompt.**

**If you can, create an artwork for your pairing and give me the link.**

**Basically most creative wins.**

**Contest will be closed one week after the end of this story**

**So do that and each entry will be taken into consideration. So, go do that. Yeah… On another note anyone planning on buying a next gen. system?**

**Anyway, thanks for…**

**Following; avenging-shit, , SofaSoup,** **Pen Obsession, curosityisn'tcurious, Nanniih, GingerificFabulousTime, SherryMadaraRiddle, xxFall3n-Ang3lxx, and G-loves-anime.**

**Reviewing; Deathday1313, not-impressed, scythe657, curosityisn'tcurious, G-loves-anime, and GingerificFabulousTime.**

**Favouriting; VictoriaLucia, Terrible Feels, FoxKitten15, The Creator of Worlds, ,** **Pen Obsession, curosityisn'tcurious, Anac-Sun-Na-Moon, xXAuthoressNoodleSoupXx,** **xxFall3n-Ang3lxx,** **and GingerificFabulousTime.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Line Breaker_

I woke up with a start and I sat for as moment trying to regain my breath. I couldn't even remember what had made me wake up so suddenly. It was then that I noticed an unusual warmth at my side. I looked down and realised that L was curled up next to me, his breathing even, indicating that he was still asleep. I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks as L shifted making his shirt ride up just enough that I could see a sliver of his very pale skin. I briefly wondered how smooth it would be to the touch before I realised what I was doing a quickly looked away from him and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, making my bedhead even worse than it already was. _I just can't do this,_ I thought to myself. No matter how much I wanted it I knew my facts. The facts the he is L and I am Kira and that we are on opposite sides. I hated this, I wanted to lash out and someone and I knew that it would be L who bore the brunt of it. I wish that everything else could just go away and we could be just Light and just L. I ran my fingers through L's hair a few times before slowly breaking away from him, not wanting to wake him up. Unfortunately it wasn't as if I could just get up and shower so I was stuck laying in the bed beside L. It didn't take long for him to move back to my side, most likely seeking the warmth of my body. I didn't particularly want him to wake up with the two of us in such a position so I moved away from him again. After a few minutes I once again found L to be right next to me. Looking to my right I found that I couldn't move over any farther or else I would risk falling off of the bed. I gave up trying to move away from him and just laid there hoping that he would eventually move away from me. Soon enough L started to stir and slowly opened his eyes to look up at me. I could tell that he was still half asleep when he murmured my name as a question. For a moment it looked as if he was just going to go back to sleep when suddenly he sat up, finally noticing the position that we were in. He looked at me trying to keep his face neutral, but I could see a hint of shock in his eyes,

"What are you doing?" he asked me calmly. I rolled my eyes. Obviously everything is my fault.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one who curled up to me when we were sleeping. I tried to move away but you just continued to move closer," I watched in disbelief as a slight pinkness rose to his cheeks.

"It must just be because it was cold and your body provided warmth," he replied. I didn't bother to poke a hole in that flimsy excuse y saying that the room was actually rather warm. We sunk into a cold silence neither one of us daring to look at the other. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened the other day, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want our relationship to change. I knew that it couldn't change if I wanted to continue to be Kira. I wouldn't be able to kill L if we became something more than what we were now. I can't just give up my ideals like that, but I also can't just let L go and always be miserable with 'what ifs' floating around in my head for the rest of my life. For once I didn't know what to do. I looked over at L who also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" I asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at me and nodded to signal that he was listening. "I… I, um," I couldn't say it. As much as I wanted to I couldn't tell him how I felt. It seemed like L was getting impatient with me as I wasn't saying anything. I shook my head lightly. "No, never mind, it's nothing,"

_Line Breaker_

This was impossible. L was still insisting that we work despite the fact that nothing had happened for some time. If anyone knew that it was useless it would be me, but of course I couldn't say anything like that for fear of revealing who I am. So now, because of that, I was stuck on a computer looking for clues that I knew didn't exist. Even if they did exist I wasn't about to say anything. I was completely focused on L who seemed to be in his own little world. His hand rested on the mouse, not moving, as he stared blankly at the screen. I could tell that he was definitely not reading anything by the faraway look in his eyes. I had been paying too much attention to him and it needed to stop. If this continued I knew that it wouldn't be long until I slipped up and told him one of my many secrets.

_Line Breaker_

I didn't want to go to sleep feeling like this. I felt horrible. I wanted to tell L about the way I felt so badly yet I didn't want to tell him just as much. I watched L as he climbed into the bed and went to turn on his laptop for the first time in a few nights. I turned to him with an incredulous expression.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he looked at me strangely.

"Exactly what it looks like, I am turning on my computer to do some more research on Kira," he replied.

"No you're not," I reached over and shut his laptop. "You are going to sleep,"

"But I have already spent more time sleeping this week then I should allow myself," he said, trying to look angry but it looked more like he was pouting.

"And you should keep it like that. Despite what you believe people, including you, really do function better with sleep," He glared at me for a moment before moving his computer to the small table beside him and lying down. I followed suit, smiling lightly.


End file.
